The invention relates to a device for checking the insulation of the leads connecting a power generator to a receiver sensitive to signals having a set nature and an amplitude above a given threshold. The invention also relates to a safety device for actuating an installation comprising a power generator, a receiver of the aforementioned kind and leads connecting the generator to a receiver.
In many installations, the electric leads connecting a generator to a receiver must be very well insulated, for safety reasons. For example, if a fault occurs in a vehicle braking system (e.g. in a train) it is essential that the signals supplied to the brake means can only be braking signals. Thus, if there is a fault in the insulation of the leads between the brake signal generator and the braking means, the faulty insulation must inevitably result in a braking instruction and not in the disappearance of this instruction.